


Castiel’s Journey to Ultimate Power

by sak_supernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cass has a soul, Castiel is Jacks dad, Dean is Jacks dad, Gen, Jack has lots of great dads, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer is a good father to Jack, Mute Gabriel, Other, Powerful Casting, Sam is jacks dad, cannon-complicated, combining angel grace and a soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sak_supernatural/pseuds/sak_supernatural
Summary: Castiel you have a soul. The seed were sewn into your verry being when you were created. It’s what makes you special, it’s what has always made you special. You may not have noticed through most of your existence because your soul lay mostly dormant for millennia. Even I did not know exactly what would happen, but your soul began to activate and grow the moment you met Dean Winchester in hell. Ready to fill the void when Metatron stole your grace. And it is still there Castiel, it’s there to give you the power you need. Access it and in theory you will become one of the most powerful beings to walk the earth, in practice this has never been seen before. I wish you luck my son.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Castiel’s Journey to Ultimate Power

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I will be updating this with chapters regularly-ish. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to leave comments and kudos❤️.
> 
> Italics are Cass’ (and yes that is how it’s spelt I checked) thoughts.
> 
> Wow, what a word count!

****

  
_“I’m sorry Dean”_

_“Sorry? Jack you could have been killed!” Dean said sounding distressed._

_“I know, I was stupid” Jack replied, looking down at his feet. Jacks grace had been brutally injured in an ill thought out showdown with Micheal during his time in_ a _pocalypse world._

_“Dean I think that’s enough” Sam intervened seeing his brother about to lay into the poor kid again._

_“Sammy, I just need him to understand how reckless that was” Dean exclaimed._

_“I know, and he understands” Sam reassured his brother “right Jack?”_

_“Yes I understand” Jack said sounding every bit as young as he actually was, it could be easy to forget that he was only two years old._

_“Good, just never do that again” Dean finished awkwardly, giving their adopted kid a gentle slap on the back_.

_“Ah” came a startled sound from Jack._

_“Wow, sorry man. I didn’t mean to hurt you”._

_“No” jack straightened up “no Dean it wasn’t that, I think I sensed something”._

_“Sensed something? Sensed what?”_

_“Lucifer” came the blunt answer._

_“Don’t tell me there’s some sort of wacko Devil here from earth 2”. Dean said, the exasperation clear in his voice._

“No” Jack replied “this is my father, but his presence is different. Weakened, powerless maybe, almost human”.

_“Well that’s good at least, he can’t cause too much damage like that”._

_“I’m not sure that’s such a good thing” Castiel stated, offering his opinion for the first time through the whole conversation._

_“Why the hell not?” Dean asked, annoyed._

_“Well” Cass staled “with Jack injured and Gabriel still, for lack of a better word, broken, Lucifer was our last hope of killing Micheal_ ”.

_“Well that’s just great!” Dean snarked._

_“Why can’t anything, just for once, go our way?”_

_“Dean” Sam tried to calm his brother again and put things back in proportion “getting Lucifer to help us was always a long shot at best”._

****

Cass opened his eyes again. They had just returned to the Bunker after a surprise attack from some of Michaels goons.

“They must have slipped through at the same time as Jack sensed Lucifer enter this world”. Cass said to the brothers who were slouched, exhausted, in chairs across from his in the library. Sam opened his eyes giving him a tiered “yes” and an unmoving grunt was the only response he got from Dean.

“You two should get some rest” he continued. This time Dean opened his eyes to fix him with a look.

“Cass you look like crap too, what are you going to do?”

“Thankfully I am an angel again and no longer require sleep but still, fighting that many of Michaels highly trained soldiers without the power of heaven behind me has taken its toll on my grace . I will stay here tonight and allow my grace to recharge.”

“Okay buddy, but if you don’t sleep, what are you going to do all night?”

“I’ll read, make sure there’s nothing we missed on how to kill an archangel.”

“Great, I’m gonna crash.” With that Dean began to get up and move away from the table.

“Yeah, goodnight Cass.” Sam followed his brothers lead. And that was when the feeling started. It was a feeling of purity, it felt, at the same time, both comforting and alarming and he thought it best to tell Sam and Dean. The brothers had reached the door that exited the library into the corridor.

“Guys, wait.”  
Both Sam and Dean turned around to face their angel.

“Cass, you all right? Do you need anything?” Dean asked him.

“I feel...” Cass trailed off as a bright white light engulfed Cass’ whole body. The light was so bright it forced to brothers to look away and when it was safe to look again the chair Cass had been sitting in was empty.

“Cass!” Sam yelled and Dean, despite his exhaustion, began pacing and running his hands roughly through his hair.

“Son of a bitch!” He cried out in frustration and worry.


End file.
